Picking Up the Pieces
by Ayshen
Summary: Liz's marriage has fallen apart. There is nothing left except her shattered heart. Will Patrick be the one to pick up the pieces? ELECTRICK story! Complete
1. Chapter 1

One month…one month ago she found out her husband was addicted to painkillers. Not that, that wasn't bad enough it, was how she found out. The lipstick on the shirt had given him away, and she followed him…She knew it was wrong, he was her husband, she should trust him…but something just wasn't sitting right. She walked to the docks, and in a cruel twist of fate she once again walked upon two other people sharing a forbidden kiss. Only this time it was her husband and Maxie Jones…

She didn't even say a word as she walked back to her house. It was then she got out the suitcases and began to pack her and Cameron's things…she didn't know where exactly she would go, but she knew she couldn't stay there. It was when she pulled out a duffel bag and began to place items in it that she found the prescription bottle. When she saw the word: **Hydrocodone **she knew that all the speculation people had made was true. It only took moments for her to figure out who was stealing the medication from the hospital and who was giving it to Lucky.

She sat there on the couch just staring at the bottle. She was thankful that Cameron was off with Nikolas and John for the day. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt the familiar click of the lock opening. When he came in and gave her that little boy smile she wanted to forget about everything…wanted to hug him and hold him and tell him how much she loved him…but she gripped the bottle in hand as the scene with Maxie played in her head.

She asked him first about the pills and he gave her the run around, covering it up with his boyish charm and grandiose declarations. It was then she wished she couldn't read him so well…see the lies in his eyes. If it would have been the pills she would have stayed, forced him to get help…but then she asked about Maxie, and he didn't even try to deny it…he just looked at her and time stood still. Then he started to yell accusing her of transference because of her affair with Patrick Drake. That was the moment when she realized they were over.

That night she walked out…she didn't know where she was going to go…but she called Nikolas and after spilling her guts he asked her to come to Wyndamere…She had declined not wanting the awkwardness of it all…but she had agreed to let Cameron stay the night…just until she had time to figure things out.

She thought to go to Kelly's and was wandering her way along the docks when the tears started. She didn't know where to go, what to do. Lucky had always been in her life even when they weren't romantically involved. She didn't know what to do now, but she knew he needed to get help…she was sure Nikolas would agree, and once he took over she would bow out, she would focus on her son, on herself…she sat there for a long time and cried, sobbed really…until a familiar voice burst her from her mourning.

"Elizabeth" is all he said as he saw her beautiful blue eyes pop up and he saw the puddles and the tracks that had made her way down her face. He always played the pompous, cocky role so well, but when he saw Elizabeth Webber crying on the docks he choked back emotion.

"Patrick" she whispered into the wind as he walked closer to her.

"What's wrong" he asked kneeling down to where she sat on the step.

"Nothing, everything" she said quietly.

He didn't know why at that moment he chose to sit down next to her and put his arm around her…but she laid her head on his shoulder.

After a long pause she spoke, "its Lucky…you were right about the pain pills."

"I'm sorry"

"And he is cheating on me with Maxie Jones" she said her voice getting slightly harsher.

Patrick tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, "are you okay?" he asked.

"I just lost my husband, my best friend, Emily is off doing God knows what, and I have to find a new place to live at eleven o' clock at night" she said the anger entering her voice.

She got up and started pacing, "how could he do this to me, to us, I mean" and then she fell apart again.

Patrick pulled her into a hug, "Shhhh, where's Cameron, do we have to go pick him up" he said taking charge of the situation.

"No he is spending the night at Nikolas'" she told him.

"Okay, well can I take you anywhere, to your Grandmothers, to Nikolas'?" he asked

She pulled back, "I am going to try and get a room at Kelly's" she said before walking over to pick up her bag.

"Isn't Kelly's closed?" he asked and she put her head in her hands.

"Well there goes my great idea" she said running her hands through her hair and sitting back down.

"Let me get you a room at the Metro Court"

"Absolutely not"

"Why not?"

"I am not some charity case"

"Did I say you were, I thought we were friends, I though I would just be helping out a friend" he said a little angered.

"You are, it's just, I am not going to let you pay for a hotel room for me" she said her voice quivering.

"Than at least come stay with me" he asked.

She looked at him wide and he spoke again, "I have a wonderful fold out couch that I will sleep on."

"No"

"Okay well then I will get you your own room, and Elizabeth, I am not taking no for an answer" he said grabbing her bag.

She wanted to argue, but instead simply dropped it…because she was tired of fighting.

When they arrived in the room she was surprised they didn't see anyone they knew but were able to slip in.

"The room is over there, as is the bathroom, why don't you go take a shower and stuff" he told her.

"Patrick" she said as he turned around.

"Yeah"

"Thank you" she said before shutting the door.

He felt odd for a moment, he hadn't had too many women in his room that he didn't intend to sleep with, but Liz was different.

She relished in the shower, Jax did do luxury right. She tried not to think about everything that was going on…tried to shove Lucky Spencer in the back of her mind.

When she came from the room she smelled a very familiar, very nice smell as she saw the pizza sitting on the counter. She had forgotten how hungry she was.

"I didn't know what you liked on your pizza, so I just got a meat lover's special, are you hungry" Patrick said.

When she turned to him he was wearing a pair of track shorts and a t-shirt.

"Starved" she said smiling.

They sat up that night and talked until late; Liz forgot how nice it was to laugh with someone. When she yawned he looked at his watch.

"Well it looks like it is someone's bed time" he told her.

She smiled as she got up to go to the bedroom, but turned around, and looked in his eyes as she stood on her tippy toes to brush her lips across his cheek, "thanks again" she said before leaving.

The next morning Patrick left early for his shift and the hospital. Before he did he peaked in on Liz who seemed to be sleeping comfortably enveloped in the pristine white sheets. He smiled and couldn't help but like the way she looked in his bed.

When she was ready to leave she took one look back; she had felt so comfortable there…

An hour later she found herself back at the apartment she had shared with Lucky. After a heart to heart with Grams she had insisted that Liz and Cameron come back home. She was thankful Lucky was at work as she packed the car and left with the essentials…everything else she would get later.

_Two Months Later…_

The divorce had been finalized that day…she was actually surprised when Lucky had offered no arguments…but she supposed it was because he was no longer the Lucky Spencer she had fallen in love with. When Nikolas had confronted him about his addiction he lashed out, accused Liz of making up lies about him…told Nikolas to stay away; refused treatment or to even admit there was a problem. He had cut everyone out, even Lulu and his father. Word was that he was living above Kelly's with Maxie. It had hurt, but slowly the pain was alleviating itself. Patrick had actually been a big help, and a good friend. With Nikolas and Emily she couldn't really talk about everything because they were all friends with Lucky too…but with Patrick she could say exactly how she felt and he didn't care…no judgment, no preconceived notions.

"Well fancy meeting you Nurse Webber" he said grinning at the Nurse's station.

She rolled her eyes handed him a chart and walked towards the elevator.

"Now I am going home to my favorite man, have a good shift Dr. Drake" she said smiling.

It was when she smelled dinner that night that she felt the wave of nausea hit her. Grams had sent her to bed offering to care for Cameron. She was feeling so tired and sick lately…and then it hit her. She immediately grabbed her planner and counted back the days…she was late, way late…why hadn't she realized it before?

She waited till her grandmother and Cam were asleep to slip out. She walked into the 24 hour pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. A half an hour later she sat on the toilet in the bathroom as the bell dinged. She flipped it over.

She sort of wished she had never bought a digital test because the "Pregnant" was less ambiguous than pink or blue. She sighed heavily and laid back down…this was not how it was supposed to be.

The next morning she woke up in a daze, luckily Grams had already taken Cameron to daycare. She got ready and arrived at the hospital an hour early. When she walked into Patrick she figured it was a sign.

"I need to talk to you" she said before leading him into an open exam room.

"Are you okay" he asked.

She could barely shake her head before the tears came, "I think I'm pregnant" she managed at barely above a whisper.

He sat down next to her, "what?" he asked.

"I was feeling sick last night, and I've been so tired lately, and then it hit me…I'm late"

"Could it be stress" he asked gently.

"I thought that at first, but then I took a look back and I am late, two months late…and then I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, but I want to be sure" she told him.

"Alright" he said grabbing some gloves and a fresh needle. He rolled back her sweater and swabbed her arm and drew the blood.

"When's you break?" he asked as he was marking the bottle.

"At five"

"Meet me back here then…I will rush the results"

"Thank you" she said looking sad.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "it's going to be okay" he told her walking out…she wanted to believe him.

At five o' clock she sat in the exam room as Patrick sauntered in.

"Do you want to do the honors, or me?" he asked.

"Go ahead" she said trembling.

He opened them and looked at her and simply nodded and as the tears came he wrapped her in his embrace. She had to go back to work so she quickly put herself back together.

When she walked out she saw someone leaning against her car…she was first afraid it was Lucky but then she saw a familiar set of dimples.

"I thought you may want to grab a bite to eat" he asked.

She nodded happy to see a friendly face.

He did a great job of distracting her during dinner at Kelly's and she was laughing at a joke when trouble walked through the door.

"Oh are you two having fun" Lucky asked staggering towards them.

At first they just ignored him until Lucky came too close to Elizabeth and Patrick jumped in front of him.

"Hey, hey" he said pushing Lucky away.

"Oh I knew it, I knew you were sleeping with him; that is why you were so quick to throw away our marriage" he spat at her in front of a full crowd at Kelly's.

"Elizabeth the paragon of virtue and truth screwing the good doctor, huh?" he said getting angrier by the moment.

Before it escalated Bobbie ran out, "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, you get over here, now" she said in a tone that made everyone listen.

"Bye-bye lover boy" he told Patrick.

Patrick was fuming but calmed down in walking out until he saw Elizabeth start to cry.

"How am I going to subject my baby to that" she said as he took her into his arms.

"Shhhh, I will figure something out" he told her not knowing why he wanted things to be okay, but knowing that Elizabeth was his friend and he would help her through this.

The next morning she sat at the cafeteria drinking tea when he walked in.

He saw her get up to meet him when he saw Emily run straight into her and knock her purse down. She was helping her pick up the contents when she picked up a bottle.

"You're pregnant?" she asked looking at the prenatal vitamins.

When Liz froze Emily spoke again, "does Lucky know?" she asked.

"No"

"Well when are you going to tell him" Emily said a little too harsh for Patrick's liking.

He knew Liz was looking for an out and in an instant he decided to give her one, "he doesn't know because the baby is mine."

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that, huh? I am not liking Lucky and I love Patrick so Electrick is one of my want couples that stupid TPTB will probably never give me cause they hate me…Hope you liked, feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Liz looked at him shocked and couldn't manage to speak.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know…you two…congratulations" Emily said looking for Patrick to Liz and then hugging Liz tightly a slight confused look on her face.

"Thanks" Liz said.

Emily released her hug and looked at her best friend and Liz spoke first, "no one knows Em, so for now can we just keep this between us?" she asked.

Emily nodded quickly, "of course" she said taking a quick rub at Liz's belly and hugging her again.

When Emily left Liz swung around to look at him, "what?" she asked.

Before Patrick had a change to stammer out a response he was saved by the page.

"PATRICK DRAKE TO THE OR, PATRICK DRAKE TO THE OR" it announced.

"I…we…I gotta go" he told her foggy brained pointing at the intercom.

She nodded, "we need to talk later…after work" she asked?

He shook his head and wandered to the elevator. He smacked the up button and kind of wanted to slam his head into the wall. What made him claim Elizabeth's baby…he wasn't quite sure, but in that moment he knew he wanted to protect her…her and her baby. "Do I wish this baby was mine" he thought while scrubbing in…but he pushed that though to the back of his head.

Elizabeth walked back up to the nurse's station feeling odd…she let Patrick claim the baby that she was carrying…especially to Emily. She should have corrected it right there on the spot, but she didn't…she simply smiled and let her best friend hug her and congratulate them…she admitted it would all be so simple if this baby was Patrick's…but she wouldn't allow herself to think that way…her and Patrick would solve this once and for all.

The surgery ran long, and he wondered if she was still there…he had a long time to think about this, and he knew what he wanted to say…he knew how to explain everything.

She was waiting for him in the lobby…she looked beautiful in her baby yellow sweater…he couldn't believe how much he had come to depend on her smile.

She spotted him, him and those dimples…he was outwardly handsome and overly cocky that people didn't ever really get to know him…she was glad she had.

"Hey" he said approaching her.

"Let's walk" she told him heading out the hospital doors away from prying ears.

When they came to the docks she sat down.

"Why exactly did you tell Emily today that this baby was yours" she asked quickly wanting to get this over with.

He sat silent for a long pause, "I saw your face…I know how much you want to protect your baby…and I figured if Emily thought the baby was mine it would just make everything easier.'

"Okay…well now I am just going to have to tell her that it was a lie" she told him sighing.

"Why?" he asked and she looked at him funny.

"We both agree that right now it is not safe for you, or that innocent baby to be around Lucky, right? So why not let everyone think this is my baby…until it's safe for you to tell the truth. I mean Lucky thinks we have been sleeping together for months…so let's just let him think he was right"

She couldn't believe she was listening to him, and agreeing with him…it made sense, it could work, right…

"No, I mean, Patrick what about you and Robin, are you willing to throw that away?" she questioned getting up to stand by the water.

"I told you before…Robin and I are over…we have been for a long time…that doesn't matter…but Liz, I don't want you to do something that you don't want to…it's just, I don't want you to have to worry about you or your baby…and I can help you" he told her brown eye matching blue ones..

She bit her lip…she shouldn't agree to this…this could blow up in her face…but did she really trust Lucky around her baby.

"Okay" she told him.

He smiled, "well I guess we are having a baby"

She laughed nervously, "so what do we do; take an ad in the newspaper?"

"I think we just make everyone believe we are having a relationship…and then when the baby issue comes up; people will just naturally put two and two together"

"This could work…I mean just until Lucky straightens up…are you sure Patrick…I mean" she said but he shushed her and nodded.

He drove her home that night, and oddly enough for the first time she had a sense of peace about this baby.

The next morning they walked into the doors of General Hospital and he looked at her and smiled.

"Ready for phase one" he asked his dimples peaking out.

Her blue eyes sparkled, "as I'll ever be"

As they approached the nurse's desk they stopped to part and he grabbed her hand.

"See you at lunch" he asked in total flirt mode.

"Of course" she said smiling back.

Epiphany watched the little show and cocked her eyebrow at Liz.

"What?" Liz asked blushing.

"So you and Dr. Hottie?" she asked.

Liz just bit her lip coyly and Epiphany nodded in a knowing way.

At lunch they met in the cafeteria and sat in the corner talking quietly.

"So when is your first real doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at 4"

"Okay, I will make sure I cover it and meet you there"

"Why" she asked befuddled.

"Don't you think it is a good idea that I go to doctor's appointments with you…isn't that usually what father's do?" he asked smiling.

She nodded and smiled, "I guess it is."

They parted that night and went home to their respective houses. As she lay in bed that night she wondered what those butterflies were…and why she was excited about him going to a doctor's appointment with her.

He lay in the room at the Metro Court watching the ceiling fan go round and round…he knew this was all pretend…and that in a couple of months it might very well be over…but why was it that he couldn't wait to see her again.

At exactly 3:45 he met her in front of Dr. Lee's office.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"This is like our coming out party, right?"

At four o'clock the nurse led them into the room together. By the look in her eyes she figured it would be around the hospital by the time the night shift came in…but a part of her didn't even care anymore.

He turned around while she disrobed and put her hospital gown on. She indicated she was ready and he turned and sat at her side.

If pictures were worth a thousand words he wished he could have snapped one of Dr. Lees face when she walked in.

"Okay Miss Webber" she said and paused when she saw the two.

She looked nervous and them put her professional face on, "hi, I see you are here for a prenatal appointment" she said and they nodded.

She did the exam but Patrick noticed the way her eyes kept shifting between the two.

"Okay, did you want to hear your babies heartbeat" she asked getting in the flow of things.

Liz looked at Patrick for confirmation and he smiled and grabbed her hand.

Dr. Lee moved the machine into position and smiled, "there you go, that is your babies heart" she said.

Patrick couldn't explain the feelings he got swept up in…to hear that babies heartbeat in that little room while holding Elizabeth's hand brought a feeling inside himself that was foreign...and yet so nice.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and listened to her little babies heartbeat…she felt Patrick's hand tighten around hers, and for a moment she could pretend that everything was going to be okay.

After the doctors appointment they walked out, "thank you" Patrick told her.

"No…thank you" she said and leaned up to his cheek and gently kissed it.

"Do you want to have dinner or something?"

"I can't…I promised Cam tonight was pizza night…rain check?"

"Of course"

He went home to the Metro Court and turned on TV…he wondered what she was doing…wondered what her life was like at home with Cameron…he supposed soon he would know.

The next morning he caught the elevator just as it was closing and walked in to see Dr. Winters.

"Hello" he said nodding.

He noticed the iced cool look she gave him, and he figured that Dr. Lee had already spilled the beans. He figured it was only a matter of time before Robin heard.

She walked into the nurse's station all smiles, but she noticed when Robin took one look at her and turned around. This was one of the things she dreaded, but she had made her decision and she was sticking with it.

He had just performed a difficult surgery and was feeling tired when he saw her with a cup of coffee.

"Thought you may need this" she said with a bright smile.

"Why thank you" he told her as they walked.

"So, can I cash in that rain check; Grams is taking Cam out for grandma time" she told him.

"Why Nurse Webber, are you asking me out on a date?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes and walked away and he called after her, "oh and Nurse Webber, what time should I pick you up?"

"Seven"

When she got dressed that night she couldn't help the tremble in her hands…it was stupid…her and Patrick were just friends…just friends…well and he was pretending to be her babies dad…but still…just friends.

He picked her up at seven on the dot, and when they got in the car they talked like normal.

"So when are you going to tell your grandma?" he asked.

"When I get up the courage…I don't know how to do it…I mean, hey grams I got knocked up again, hey but this time it's by a doctor" she said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to be there?" he asked.

She smiled; and people thought he was self centered.

"No, its okay…I hate lying to her…but for now, it's what's best for the baby."

They arrived at the Metro Court and were quick to be seated. He noticed it was packed, but they just ignored everyone. It was the start of a great night, and when he asked her to dance she obliged.

As they danced slowly he looked into her eyes, and it just seemed right dimmed under the lights that he tilted her head to his and moved his lips to hers. There lips were barely touching when they heard a crash and spun arms still entwined.

They saw Robin with Nikolas staring as Nikolas started to walk over Robin trailing.

"Is it true?" he asked loudly clearing the path on the dance floor.

She saw all eyes on her and Patrick…Carly and Jax, Lulu and Dillon, the whole Quartermaine family, Alexis and Ric, and Jason were all staring at the commotion.

Her eyes shifted down and Nikolas spoke again, "is it true, are you pregnant by…by…him" he said sticking his finger in Patrick's face.

Patrick ignored them and brought Liz slightly behind him. This seemed to infuriate Nikolas but he softened looking at one of his best friends.

"Please Liz, is it true" he pleaded.

By this time Liz was mad and she exploded and screamed.

"Yes okay, yes I am pregnant with Patrick's baby"

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews…I am so glad to know I am not the only one loving Electrick! I so want them together on the show. Anyway, hope you liked…like always just press the little button on the left and leave me some feedback; it's very appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone ever blasted her relationships with either Ric or Jason she knew they were wrong…especially after that night.

The room is silent and everyone is staring; she could see Carly grinning and ready to pounce on Robin, but then Ric came from the side and smiled a big wide smile.

"Congratulations" he said sincerely leaning in for a hug.

Even Alexis came and gave her congratulations as Ric turned to Patrick and shook his hand.

"You hurt her and I will kill you" she heard Ric tell the man laughing only half serious.

She guess Jax couldn't hold Carly back any longer, "oh Dr. Hottie, I see you like a different kind of brunette, can't say I blame you" she said looking at Robin.

"Why don't you shut up Carly; no one was talking to you" Robin shot back.

"Is poor Robin a wittle upset because she couldn't keep another man" Carly said letting her lip quiver.

"You are such a hateful witch; why can't you go mind your own business" she shot back.

"Oh that is rich coming from Miss Spill the Beans" Carly said scoffing at her.

Liz was fast getting a headache when Jason came up, "Carly" he said as she pouted.

Carly rolled her eyes, "well congratulations Patrick…have to say you did make a better choice, you know since I am not available" she said winking walking away with Jax.

"How could you do this to me, how could you do this to us?" Robin asked getting into Patrick's face.

"Can we not talk about this right here?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Could you not even wait until the ink was dry on the divorce papers before you screwed her, and you Liz; I thought you were better than that" Robin practically spat.

Patrick felt the blood rise to his face and he knew it was upsetting Elizabeth so he grabbed her arm, "you want to talk okay, but I will not except you hurling insults at Elizabeth."

"Get off of her" Nikolas said grabbing Patrick's arm.

Elizabeth looked to Jason tears in her eyes. She didn't even need to ask for help as he walked over to the men, "hey, hey…not here" he said pulling Nik off of Patrick.

Nik turned to Liz and saw the tears and if softened him as he walked over to her, "hey, listen I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene, okay…I…it just threw me…but you know I love you, okay…and I am here if you need anything…and congratulations" he said offering her a tight lipped smile.

Elizabeth just nodded at one of her oldest friends and reached in for a hug. Nikolas had over reacted, but she still loved him.

She watched him pull away offer one last smile, and go get Robin and walk with her out of the Metro Court. Patrick was still fuming in the corner and Jason had disappeared; she made a mental note to thank him later.

"I'm sorry about that…not exactly how I imagined telling everyone" she told him.

He grinned when he saw her; the one with both his dimples shining at her, "don't worry about that, I just don't want you upset…I know how important this pregnancy is to you, and I didn't want to be the one to cause you any stress."

She smiled shyly, Patrick Drake was turning out to be so much more than she had expected, "you know what, no worries, but if you don't mind…I think I should go home and talk to Gram's" she told him.

"Okay" he said a little sad that there date was ended.

When he arrived at her house; he got out to walk her to the door.

"Did you want me to come in and tell her with you?" he asked.

"No, I think I should do it on my own…but thank you" she said reaching in to hug him tightly.

"Good night Patrick" she said before closing the door.

He drove back to the Metro Court and walked in to see Carly at the front desk. He let out an inward groan.

"Well hello Daddy, back so soon from dropping the little missus off?" she asked teasing.

"Carly" he said as he kept walking, unfortunately she followed.

"Yes" he answered opening his door but turning around to look at her.

"Hey listen I am happy for you…Liz is not my best friend or anything, but I can say I like her a whole hell of a lot better than Robin…are you planning on moving the little family in here; cause I have seen your room, and it's kind of small" she said smiling and patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Carly" he said before going in.

She walked in the house and saw her grandmother sitting at the table. She felt the tears looking at her beautiful grandmother…when she had come to Port Charles all those years ago she didn't know what to expect, but Audrey Hardy had showed her love, unconditional love, she could only hope she had made her proud.

"Oh Elizabeth you're home…how was your night?" she asked looking over to her.

"It was nice, how was Cam?" she asked.

"He is such a good little boy, come sit with me" she said patting the seat next to her.

Elizabeth sat down as Audrey got her a mug of tea. She didn't know how to say it, but she knew she had to.

"Grams, I think I may have got myself into a little bit of a mess" she told her.

As she spun the tale to her grandmother they both ended in tears. She had thought to lie to her at first, but she found she couldn't…not to her Grams.

"I know you are disappointed, but this is the best for my baby" Liz tried to explain.

"Oh Elizabeth" Audrey said leaning in to hug her.

"I am not disappointed in you…you are doing what is best for your child…as you have always taken care of Cameron, but Elizabeth…be careful…I don't want this to come back and hurt you in the end" she told her.

Elizabeth stayed in her arms just a while longer than normal; needed to feel that comfort.

When she got up to go to bed Audrey smiled at her, "that young doctor Patrick…he must care a lot about you" she said as Liz walked away.

Liz smiled, maybe he did.

The next day she was off, but still dropped Cameron off at daycare to keep his schedule. She walked on the docks and saw a familiar face.

"Jason" she questioned smiling.

"Hey" he said his eyes twinkling.

"I wanted to say thank you for last night"

"Hey, no problem" he said shaking his head.

"So you are pregnant with Patrick's baby?" he asked.

She hated lying, "yeah" she said looking down.

He saw that something was wrong and tilted her chin up to look at him, "hey is something wrong?" he asked.

She wished for a moment that Jason couldn't read her, "have you ever did something to protect a child…something you really didn't know if it was going to work…something crazy" she asked.

He smiled and thought about Michael, "have you met Carly?" he asked laughing.

"I forgot about that" she said laughing and knowing that Jason would be one of the two people who would understand

"Jason, this baby…this baby means the world to me. And I would do anything to protect it, and I found out that Patrick would do anything to protect this baby too…and sometimes a child needs to be protected from its parent" she told him and when he looked back at her she knew he understood.

He nodded knowingly and hugged her goodbye, "if you ever need anything Liz…call me" he told her.

Patrick Drake walked out of the hospital feeling drained…it just seemed as if the day had dragged on…he noticed that it seemed to drag because she wasn't there…he had come to anticipate their lunches together, their banter…he missed her. It got worse when he walked out to the parking lot and saw Robin standing by his car.

"Robin" he said approaching.

"Patrick"

"Did you need something?" he asked beeping his alarm.

"I just wanted to ask you if it was ever real…did you ever feel anything for me, or was it always just sex" she asked.

He softened seeing the hurt in her eyes, "I liked you Robin, but we just wanted different things…we would have never worked out."

"And Liz…do you want the same things?"

"We both know that this baby is our first priority" he told her and she nodded as he got in his car and drove away.

"What do you want for dinner tonight baby?" she asked Cameron.

"Mac n cheese" he said looking up from coloring.

"Okay" she said getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Well hello Nurse Webber, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight" she heard him ask.

She smiled hearing his voice, "I don't know Dr. Drake, Mr. Cameron and I have a date and he wants macaroni and cheese" she told him.

He smiled at the sound of her voice and was about to take a rain check when she spoke again, "how about you come over here and have dinner with us?" she asked biting her lip out of nervousness.

He was a little stunned at first but recovered quickly, "sounds good, should I bring anything?" he asked.

A half an hour later he was at her doorstep. After he knocked he heard little feet and Liz's voice, and then the door opened.

"HI!" Cameron said loudly waving his hand.

Patrick kneeled down, "well hello" he said to the little boy.

"Cam, this is Patrick" she told him.

Cameron responded by covering his face and running away.

"He gets kind of shy" Elizabeth explained.

Patrick nodded and followed her in.

"Dinner is almost done" she told him walking in the kitchen.

Cameron came running in next and he looked at Patrick like he was inspecting him; Patrick smiled and Cameron seemed to decide he was okay and he bestowed the ultimate question holding up his car, "play?"

"Sure buddy" he told him as Cameron handed him a red sports car and taking his hand to lead him to the living room.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched them go, and when dinner was done she went to get them. When she turned to corner to the living room she saw them. Patrick had Cameron on his back and was steadily crawling around the room like a horse while Cameron laughed. It had been awhile since she had seen her beautiful boy smile…and it sealed in her heart that what she and Patrick were doing was right.

After dinner they decided to broach the subject to Cameron about the baby.

"Cam" she said setting the ice cream sundae in front of him.

"Uh-huh" he said scooping a bite into his mouth.

"Mommy and Patrick have some news"

"News" he repeated bobbling his head up and down.

"In a little bit Mommy is going to have a baby; that means you are going to have a brother or a sister" she told him.

Cameron looked at her befuddled, looking like he was thinking and then exclaimed, "sister, sister, sister" in a sing song voice which made Liz smile.

Patrick stayed and played with Cam while Liz cleaned up.

After she was done she joined them, "okay buddy time for you to go to bed" she told him.

"Okay" he said getting up.

"Mama will be up to tuck you in, in a minute, okay?" she asked.

"No" he answered back.

She looked at him hurt and confused, "Patrick tuck in?" he asked which made her smile.

Patrick smiled and got up, "it's my bedside manner" he said teasing her and following the little boy up to his room.

After settling him he walked down to see Liz straightening up, "you never stop, do you?" he asked.

"I can't ...no time…" she teased back.

"I should go…it's getting late" he told her not wanting to cross any boundaries.

She walked him to the door, "thank you" she told him looking up into his deep brown eyes.

He put a finger to her lips, "no thank you"

"For what"

"For allowing me to be here…to be a part of your life" he told her placing a palm on her cheek.

She could lose herself in this moment, in his touch, his voice and she closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Elizabeth" he told her.

"Goodnight Patrick" she said as he walked away the butterflies fluttering inside of her.

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter, hope you liked. Thank you for all reviewing, glad to know other people are digging Electrick too! You all rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah okay, no four bedrooms…when you find something; call me…I need this as soon as possible" Patrick Drake said hanging up the phone at the nurses station.

"Are you looking for new digs for you and the kiddies?" Epiphany asked walking by.

He smiled one of those infamous dimpled smiles, "you know I figured it was time to move out of the Metro Court."

"You break her heart Doctor Hottie, and I will break your legs" she told him walking away.

He laughed and on cue Liz walked through the elevator.

"Well isn't someone smiley this afternoon" she said blessing him with her smile.

"I am always happy to see you" he told her flirting.

Robin walked in on the middle of their conversation, "hi" she said with a tight smile.

"Hey" both muttered in unison.

"Patrick, Mr. Yang needs his consult in OR 2" she said handing him a chart and walking away.

He saw Elizabeth's eyes flash and he spoke, "hey listen, don't…Robin and I, we are okay…I'm just sorry it has to be weird for you" he told her.

She smiled, and her deep blue eyes shone, "always worrying about me…what am I going to do with you?"

A million things ran through his head; most he wouldn't dare to utter into the air so he straightened up, "how about dinner" he told her walking towards the OR.

"Sounds nice" she said walking away.

He heard the phone ringing the next morning after his jog, "Dr. Drake?"

"Okay, yes, hold on, let me get a pencil" he told the man on the phone.

She heard the knock on her door and when she answered it Patrick was standing there with a smile.

"Are you free?" he asked walking in.

"Cam and I were just going to go to the park, want to join us?" she asked.

"Sure, but first I want to take you someplace, okay?" he asked.

She noticed the nervousness of his face and agreed.

After locking Cameron in the car seat she hopped in the front seat, "so any hints?" she asked.

He shook his head and drove away. He started driving into the neighborhood that surrounded the lake and she arched her eyebrow at him.

"Um, Patrick seriously, where are we going?" she asked.

His hands were uncharacteristically sweaty as he drove but he put on his cocky façade, "now patience is a virtue, huh Mr. Cam"

Cameron laughed and nodded his head.

"See" he told her.

She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. Soon they were pulling into a driveway.

He grabbed Cameron out of the backseat and took her hand. She noticed the For Sale sign in the front yard.

When they came into the house she noticed the huge picture window that overlooked the lake.

"Wow" she said.

"It gets better" he said taking her hand and leading her through the house.

After the tour they came down to the living room while Cam stared out the window.

"Do you like it?" he asked like a kindergartener.

"Yeah it's gorgeous, but why are we here?" she asked confused.

He matched his brown eye to her blue, "it's ours if you want it" he told her.

She thought for a second she might hyperventilate, "what?"

He noticed the shock set in and he took her elbow and sat her down on the window seat, "You need a house, heck I need a house…and this, this is perfect, you and Cam will have your own rooms, and so will the baby" he said lighting touching her only slightly rounded stomach.

"No Patrick, I mean I don't have money to buy this place…and I couldn't ask…this is crazy" she told him.

"Yeah it's crazy, but it feels right….I can do this for you, for Cam, for that baby…I mean I could set up a crib in the Metro Court room, but that just seems ridiculous."

She looked at him confused; wondering how she always seemed to be going along with these crazy plans of his"

"MOMMY! Look at the lake, it's so bootiful" Cameron told her pointing out to the sparkling lake.

When she turned to him his eyes were sparkling, "no, no, no" she told him shaking her head.

"So you will think about it" he said nodding.

She stood there and perched her hands on her hips, "Patrick Drake, this, this is too much" she told him the tears welling up in her eyes.

He felt like he was punched in the gut seeing the tears in her eyes, "no, no, please don't do that, I'm sorry…just kidding" he said trying to smile at her.

She laughed at him, "shut up, this is not fair, I am emotional, and you are offering me a house, and I love it, and…" she rambled.

He stroked her hair and brought her tear stained face up to look at his, "just say yes" he told her.

She nodded.

Two Weeks Later…

"Okay so I have sea foam green, sage, moss, and jade" he told her carrying the paint cans into the bright corner room she had picked for a nursery.

She muttered something looking in a book.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Looking at these stencils, I mean they are okay…but I think I can free hand something better" she told him.

"So do it; I can help…not like painting, because these hands are made for surgery, but I can hold a paint can" he told her.

She smiled at him; almost having forgotten what it was like to have someone with an unfaltering belief in you.

"MOMMY!" they heard a loud voice calling from downstairs.

"Up here" Patrick called.

"PATTY!" Cameron yelled seeing them. Audrey walked up the stairs following him.

"He told me today he gets to pick out a room" she said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, c'mon mommy" he said grabbing her hand and tearing her away.

Patrick didn't know what to say as he stood in the nursery with Audrey Hardy.

"Well the place seems to be coming along" she said noticing the chair rail Patrick had hammered on that morning.

"Yeah, I hope we can all move in like Monday or Tuesday" he told her.

She looked at him intensely, "Thank you for all you are doing for Elizabeth…she has had it rough the last couple of years…and it is nice to see to see someone looking out for her" she told him.

He could feel a blush rise to his face; he couldn't remember the last time he had blushed, but here he was plain as day, "Elizabeth is my friend…a friend when I didn't have one…and I, I want to repay that" he told her.

Audrey Hardy smiled at the person standing in front of her. She had heard about his famous arrogance, and cockiness….but this man standing in front of her was none of those things…She had a feeling a blue eyed grandchild of hers had a say in that.

"PIZZA!" Cam yelled as Patrick walked into the house. After weeks of moving; this was their first night in their new home.

After dinner Liz put Cameron down and walked downstairs where Patrick was sprawled in front of the TV playing some race car game.

"I swear I have two boys living in this house" she told him sitting down.

"Not a video game fan?" he asked smiling.

"Well considering the last video game I played involved an Italian plumber and magic mushrooms, I think not" she said as they both laughed.

"The concept is still the same" he said handing her a controller.

"Except this has WAY more buttons" she told him.

He began to show her what everything did; his fingers brushing hers…She wondered if it was the pregnancy hormones that were making her feel the flutter in her chest.

He saw the intense look on her face trying to concentrate on the game and he couldn't help but smile. He was happy around her; more happy than he had been since his mother had died.

"Ah, help me what do I do?" she yelled breaking him from his daze.

He saw her car ramming into a wall; so he placed his hands over hers and showed her the buttons.

He was ridiculously close to her and she could smell his aftershave. She turned and could practically feel his breath on her neck.

Her mouth came close to his and if he didn't know better; he would have sworn she was about to kiss him.

She licked her lips in anticipation; she didn't think; she just went.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" they heard bang on the door loudly.

Patrick opened it…

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE"

**A/N: Ha, another cliffhanger; does this mean I should write faster? If so, tell me…Anyway, hope you liked this chapter…a lot went on, but I have to get them to specific point...and yes I am a mood killer. As always you all who review ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick felt the man lunge at him, and fortunately Lucky seemed to be a little doped up. Patrick moved Liz behind him, and stared at Lucky.

Lucky then swung and Patrick grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the wall.

"Liz go call the police" he told her as she turned to run.

Patrick wasn't planning on fighting Lucky; just stalling him until the police got there. And then he saw Lucky eye Elizabeth.

"You whore; you get mad at me for having sex with Maxie, and you are here getting knocked up by the good doctor" he practically growled before grabbing her arm.

"Lucky let-" is all she managed to say before she saw Patrick's fist slam into Lucky's face.

Lucky stumbled over and stood with his knees bent before running and tackling Patrick to the couch.

Liz punched the numbers in the phone and cried out to an operator; giving them the address. No one noticed when Cameron ran downstairs.

"Stop hitting Patty" he said running up to Lucky from the back.

Lucky felt a small arm on him and without thinking pushed back as the little boy went flying. Patrick heard the sound of the sickening thud against the wall.

"Cameron!" Liz screamed dropping the cordless phone.

Somehow this seemed to wake Lucky out of his drug stupor as he turned around and saw the little boy crumpled against the wall.

"Oh my God" he whimpered covering his mouth.

Liz ran to her little boy crumpled, "owie Mommy, owie" he whispered holding his arm.

Patrick pushed past Lucky, "hey buddy" he said seeing the little boy with his arm hanging at a funny angle.

The little boy wasn't even crying as Liz did her best not to freak out.

Everyone heard the sirens and Patrick picked up the boy gently in his arms; while Liz tried to hold in the tears. Lucky sat on the floor and looked at the disaster in the living room.

Mac came running in, "Elizabeth" he called out to the woman.

It was there he saw Patrick's newly forming black eye, a broken lamp, coffee table, one of his ex detectives sitting in the middle, and most disturbing…Cameron Webber in Patrick Drake's arms whimpering.

"Mac, Liz needs to take him to the hospital, I think his arm is fractured….I can stay to give the statement" he told the man.

Mac nodded and walked as Patrick and Liz walked out to the backup police car, and Patrick strapped him in.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and that is when he put his arms around her, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Her eyes focused on him, "don't…don't say that…you protected us just fine…you better ice that hand, okay?" she asked.

He lost his breath with this woman…always worrying about others…if he could; right now he would kill Lucky Spencer.

"What were you thinking Spencer?" Mac practically growled at him.

Lucky didn't speak just looked in a fog…when Patrick came in he interrupted, "he is thinking that his anger from coming down was more important than an innocent little boy."

"Why don't you shut the hell up" Lucky started to get up.

Mac stood between them, "Patrick would you like to press charges?" he asked and Lucky scoffed.

"Mr. Spencer, I don't believe I was speaking to you" he turned and told the man.

Patrick shook his head, "I am not pressing charges, but Elizabeth may want to; for Cameron" he told him.

Mac nodded, "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, you are under arrest…"

Patrick heard Lucky argue, but Mac slapped the cuffs on him. Once he left Patrick grabbed his keys and took off to the hospital.

Robin was standing at the Nurses station when he walked in.

"Are you okay?" she asked him noting the split upper lip and blackened eye.

"Yeah, you know…is Elizabeth here?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up the room number; before he left she spoke again.

"Patrick" she said before he turned, "I'm sorry for not believing you about Lucky."

He practically ran to the directed room, and he looked in the window. He saw Cam sitting there on the bed with a shiny green cast on his arm. He was about to knock when he heard a voice clear behind him. There stood Jason Morgan.

"That's some black eye you got there" the man said.

Patrick nodded and Jason spoke again, "Lucky did this?" he asked.

"Yeah" he simply stated.

"You take care of her…Lucky is unstable right now; she needs you" Jason told him.

Patrick was about to roll his eyes at the man, but remembered that he was Elizabeth's friend…and he had connections Patrick didn't, "I will do everything in my power…but, listen, can you have someone watch her…you know…while she is away from the house" he asked.

Jason nodded, "already done"

Before they could talk more the door opened, "PATTY!" he heard Cameron cry out.

"How is my favorite man?" he asked as Cameron practically jumped into his arms.

"Got cast and lollipop" the little boy said showing him.

He was glad to see that Cameron seemed to not be affected by what had happened earlier.

Liz smiled at him sadly and turned to Jason, "hey Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was talking to Dr. Drake here about my arm" he told her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "sure you were, c'mon Patrick; let's get this little guy in bed" she said tickling Cameron's tummy.

"See you all later" Jason said before walking out.

Patrick walked them down to his car, and by the time they got there Cameron was already asleep with his lollipop still attached to his hand.

They drove home in silence and Patrick went to lay Cameron down in his room…When he walked downstairs Liz was sitting on the couch with a bucket.

"Come here" she told him as he sat down.

She pulled the rag out and cleaned off his lip and then grabbed an ice pack and applied it to his eye. Then she took his hand and brought it down to the ice bucket.

He looked at her…full of her compassion. She just naturally took care of things…even though he knew she must be broken up right now.

She looked at this man…this person who months ago she would have shrugged off as merely a skirt chaser…each day he was becoming more and more important to her and her son….not to mention this baby growing inside of her.

"You okay" he asked taking the ice of his eye.

"Yes; put that back on" she told him.

"Okay, mom…but seriously Elizabeth…" he said looking at her with those puppy dog brown eyes.

She sighed, "I'm scared…this is what I was afraid of…Lucky is not the boy I fell in love with…I don't even know him…he hurt Cameron, and that is something I don't know if I could just get over…and this baby…I love this baby so much, but look at who there father is…I mean…" she said the tears falling steadily now.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise" he said taking her into his arms and rubbing her hair.

They lie like that until her tears subsided.

"Sorry" she whispered in the darkness of the room.

"Hey, no apologies" he told her,

She excused herself to bed, but before she did…he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" he murmured in the darkness.

She watched him walk to his room, "goodnight Patrick" she said smiling.

Elizabeth was happy when she woke up the next morning and didn't have to go in to work even though Cameron woke her up early wanting his cereal.

"Here sweetie" she said putting the bowl in front of him.

"Thank you mommy" he said fumbling to use the spoon with his cast.

She heard the door unlock and couldn't help the jump in her stomach.

"What's up little man?" she heard Patrick walk in.

She saw him in his running shorts and tee, and couldn't help but admire his lean yet muscular physique. The way the beads of sweat still clung to his forearms, and she could swear she could hear his heart racing…unless that was hers.

He noticed her looking at him, and took that moment to take advantage looking at her in her pajamas. The yoga pants clung just under her starting to grow belly, and the way the tank clung to her pale skin…

"Want some Patty" Cam said breaking the moment and holding up his spoon.

"Lucky Charms, my favorite" he said reaching over and grabbing a bowl.

Liz left them to eat as the doorbell rang.

When she opened it Mac was standing there.

"Sorry it's so early" he apologized as she invited him in.

"I need to ask you a few questions" he said asking her about the night.

Elizabeth recounted everything that Patrick had, and at the end Mac looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Liz…I know…Maxie…and Lucky, I'm" he sputtered.

She noticed how tired her looked, "it's not your fault Mac…the decisions Maxie has made are hers and hers alone…and Lucky…I, Mac I don't want to press charges…I want him to get help…if he doesn't then I will…you tell him that…and all we can do is hope he makes the right choice" he told him.

Soon after she walked him to the door, "you take care of yourself and those two kids" he told her before leaving.

"MOMMY!" she heard Cam call excitedly.

"Yes pumpkin" she answered walking in the kitchen.

"Can Patty sign my cast, PLEASE?" he asked.

She looked to Patrick, "I bought this pen, and I was just wondering if it was okay if I signed it" he asked too cute to say no.

Soon after Patrick left for work, and she heard a knock on the door…when she went to answer it; she saw an old friend.

"NIK" Cameron responded running to his uncle who had LJ in the baby Bjorn.

"Hey Cam" he said rubbing the little guys head.

"Sign my cast?" he asked taking out the black pen Patrick had bought him.

"Sure" he said leaning down to sign it. Afterwards Cameron ran upstairs to play while Nik set up LJ on the floor to play.

Liz saw the tears in his eyes, "how could he do that" he said turning his face away.

She couldn't hold the tears in and embraced him, "he's not our Lucky Nik…the drugs, they just…"

"You are too sweet Elizabeth…after all this you defend him" he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "you need not to worry about this…how is the baby?" he asked.

"Besides making me throw up all the time…good" she said smiling brightly.

After their visit she walked him to the door, "is Patrick treating you right?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Patrick is a rock that I never would have though I had, and didn't know I wanted…but I do" she told him honestly.

"Good" he nodded to her.

Later that night Cameron was sitting in front of the television playing a video game with Patrick while Liz made dinner. She heard a knock on the door and went out to see who it was.

Right when she walked in she saw a small blond woman with her arms wrapped around Patrick's neck in the throes of a kiss.

**A/N: Is that another cliffhanger? I am sorry, but it just seemed a natural place to stop…really…Okay I promise to have another up soon; if everyone promises not to tie me to a chair! Anyway, today (August 1st) I turn 24 years old; so be extra kind, and thanks everyone for your reviews, you all ROCK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been two years, sorry for the wait. I recently got some inspiration for this fic, so hope you enjoy. Feedback is awesome!**

Six days. Six days since she had spoken to him. Not the "pass the cereal" over the breakfast table, "Here's your chart Dr. Drake" kind of talking, that she had done…each syllable slowly drawn from her lips like they caused excruciating pain.

It only made the silence more deafening. There were no more late night video games, sundaes after dinner. His emotional state ran the gamut from sad to pissed off. She hadn't even given him the chance to explain. He hadn't seen Mandy in months and he sure as hell didn't invite him to their home.

Their home…that is what he considered it now. It had been a long time since he had one…since his mother died, but Elizabeth and Cameron, they gave it all back to him and he wasn't willing to let it go without a fight.

She missed him…his dimples over the table, the way he smelled after his shower, the heat of his skin as their legs brushed each other sitting on the couch.

Cameron missed him too, not understanding why he was spending so much time at Grams. There was a pang of regret but she couldn't let him in too close. Mandy was just a reminder that Patrick was not hers, not theirs…she couldn't let them get too 

attached because it would hurt more when he left in the end…and she didn't want to hurt anymore.

Her doctor's appointment was at four and she rushed after her shift up to Dr. Lee's office. Her bump was becoming more and more pronounced under her scrubs…the excitement tingled inside of her as she made her way up.

Kelly made her way in, "So, how are you feeling?" she asked looking over the chart.

"Great, the morning sickness has finally passed"

"That's good, you ready to see your baby?" the doctor asked smiling.

There was a knock on the door before he peaked his head in, "sorry I'm late got held up with a patient" he said that trademark flirty grin on his face.

Too many emotions tumbled around inside of her and she didn't know whether to be upset, or to wrap her arms around his neck and never let him go. Neither emotion won out as she sat there staring at him.

Kelly squeezed the jelly onto her stomach, "wow you got an active little guy…or girl" she said following the movements with the want.

"There is your baby's foot, and that is a strong little heart"

Liz tore her eyes away from him as Kelly began to speak, and her insides fluttered looking at the screen. Her baby…her strong and healthy baby growing inside of her…and in that moment she thought her heart couldn't be any fuller.

"Wow" she heard Patrick say awestruck.

When she turned to him he leaned to her, "please don't push me away" was all he said his hot breath causing a torrent of goose bumps to come alive on her skin.

What was she supposed to do when the pain of pushing away was hurting her more then the fear of when she finally had to let him go.

"Now here are pictures of your baby" Kelly said handing them both print outs.

Sometimes he hated being a doctor…hated the fact that his pager seemed to go off in the worst of times.

"I have to go" he said looking down at the small black box.

Elizabeth smiled, "see you later"

She couldn't take her eyes off the picture of her baby. Ten little toes, a strong heart…it was everything she could ask for…having Patrick there made it so much more.

There was a gaggle of student nurse's in the locker room as she made her way through the back entrance. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you see him when he came in to change his scrubs? He put the ultrasound of his baby on his locker"

"Oh my God, he gets more and more hot every day"

"Too bad he is head over heels for that surgical nurse"

"I know! Did you hear how much of a player he was before her? Word is he is _sprung_"

"Uh yeah, did you hear that Mandy from HR came back into town for a hook up and he turned her down cold?"

"That's not even the best. Jolene totally pushed him into an empty OR the other day. You know what he told her, and I quote, 'I don't know if you haven't heard or you just don't care but I am very much in love and expecting a child, so try not to embarrass yourself by doing this again"

"On know he didn't. Dang, I hope Nurse Webber realizes how lucky she is"

The door opened, "didn't I tell you biddy's to get on the floor ten minutes ago, there are bed pans to be washed" Epiphany told them.

Their words began to seep into her skin…Patrick's words…love…and it terrified her, and made her ache with joy. She wanted to be with Patrick…it didn't make sense, it was messy, but she loved him too. It wasn't something she had planned for. After Lucky and Maxie she vowed never to let herself love again. Love meant getting hurt…that had been proven over and over in her life…but Patrick made her unafraid…and he made those cracks in her heart start to heal.

His surgery had lasted longer then expected all he could think about was getting home to her. He felt like he had made some inroads earlier but he needed to explain. He needed to finally man up and tell her what he had known for months…he loved her, he wanted her. There was a great possibility that she would run in the other direction but he needed to lay his cards on the table. He had never felt like this about someone. He never wanted to feel anything other then a warm body under him, until Elizabeth Webber came and shuffled around his well ordered world. Now he couldn't imagine not loving her.

When he got home the place looked empty and his heart fell into his feet. He had hoped she would be there; give him a chance to explain. Instead it looked like another pizza and beer night…alone. When he opened the door he could smell food. Curious he walked to the kitchen.

She sat there at the table, candles lit, her hair pulled back revealing every thought in her huge azure eyes.

"Hey" he said his voice laden with emotion.

"Hey"

Running his hands through his hair he began to try to explain, "listen Mandy, we had this thing a while back I didn't even know she was back in town"

He was afraid when she got up, afraid that she was going to slap him…or worse, leave.

Instead she came close to him, "shhhh" she whispered her fingers coming to his lips.

Removing them she arched her neck up, putting her hand behind his head and pulling his lips down to hers. Softly their lips fluttered against each others, her hand winding its way into his short brown locks.

Pulling away he stared at her, "what?"

For a moment she almost lost her courage, almost ran away and pretended this never happened. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't pretend what was there wasn't.

"I want you…I want to be with you…and I don't know if you want that too and it's okay if you don't, it's just" she rambled.

Beautiful, if he had to describe Elizabeth Webber in one word it would be beautiful. From the moment he laid eyes on her he had seen it…but it had never been more real then it was now with her staring at him say the words he had longed to hear.

His hand came to cup her cheek, her eyes widened at met his, "that is all I want…more then I want to take my next breath, I want to be with you"

This time she didn't hold back when their lips met. Her mouth crashed upon his, suckling his lips between hers, his tongue pushing inside her mouth, dancing with hers. One hand caressed her face the other had his perfect surgeon fingers tangling in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their torsos pressed together, the electricity sparking between them.

"Wow" he said huskily as he pulled away.

Their foreheads met, "wow" she whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am kind of worried that this may seem like fluff. However there are seeds planted that are really important to where this story is going. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are total love.**

Her favorite color is topaz. It is something that seems so insignificant but he has never asked another woman her favorite color….or favorite food, best childhood memory, favorite movie. With all the others he didn't care. It is different with her…everything matters.

They spend long nights on the couch, just talking. He hasn't even tried to sleep with her…not that he hasn't thought about it in great detail but he wants to talk things slow with her. Everything before has been so fast, meet, flash the dimples, remove the panties. This time things were different because he did the one thing he had always sworn not to…he lost his heart.

She could listen to him talk for hours…even about NASCAR. She loved the passion in his voice, letting the low baritones mull over her. The baby kicked every time he spoke, fluttering about, just like her heart. After all the heartbreak she never quite expected to let her heart go. With him it just seemed as natural as breathing.

He had come in a time in her life where she thought her world would crumble atop her. Somehow he had waltzed in there with his dimples and cocky attitude and put the pieces back together. It was hard needing someone, letting them take care of you…but Patrick made it seem so effortless, she didn't even realize that is was happening until she was too deep. She loved him now, and she couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

"Eli's or Mr. Chow's" Patrick asked holding up the two takeout menus.

Elizabeth's stomach rumbled, "Both" she said smiling.

"Chicken fried rice from Mr. Chow's and Ribs from Eli's extra sauce"

Smiling at him she put her arms around his neck, "You know me so well" she told him.

Leaning down to kiss her, "And I know what baby wants, baby gets" he added laughing.

After a quick peck on the lips he picked up the phone, "Alright so ribs and fried rice here we come. Oh and mac and cheese for Cam"

Hearing her son's name from his lips made her smile. Walking out to the living room she watched her curly headed boy coloring.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"Drawing a picture for Daddy, I miss him"

The words hit her hard and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Daddy…it was the one word that brought back the rush of feelings she had for Lucky Spencer since she was a teenager. She would always love him in some way….and so would Cameron…he was the only father he had known, and she knew that even through all the mistakes and bad things that had happened, she couldn't just take that away from him.

"You know Daddy is sick, and he is trying to get better…I think he will like a picture, we can send it to him"

"Okay" he answered.

Elizabeth kissed his head, "Patty is ordering macaroni and cheese from Eli's for you"

"Yummy!" he said not putting his crayon down.

Patrick walked out just then, "Alright food will be here in about half an hour, how about we watch some cartoons!"

"TOONS!" Cameron cried jumping up and down.

"Yay!" Patrick said jumping up and down with him.

She watched her two boys, her heart full and broken at the same time.

After dinner she took Cameron upstairs to go to bed.

"Love you Mama"

"I love you too baby" she said before closing the bedroom door.

Walking downstairs she heard the sound of music coming from the living room.

Patrick stood there a smile on his face, "Dance?"

_I'm not wildin' out like I used to  
I don't do the things I used to no more  
I've changed for you  
Lookin' back I thought I would never  
love like this broke so many hearts before  
I changed for you_

He had lit dozens of candles all around the room.

"Patrick Drake a romantic…who would have thought?" she whispered her voice laden with emotion.

That got her the dimples, "No one…until you"

_I don't do the things that I used to do no more  
Everything that you do I adore  
No more lies, no more games, everything I say I mean  
And all the love you give me baby,  
it means so much to me  
So don't take ur love away  
No one compares to what you do for me  
And every time that you see me baby  
You take me in your arms, hold me  
Trust me baby I wont ever leave you_

"I love you Elizabeth Webber, I never expected to say those words to a woman…never expected to walk into the General Hospital emergency room and meet a woman who I actually respected…who I wanted to talk to and get to know…but there you were with those eyes, and that spirit. It was so funny because you totally gave me hell and didn't fall for my games. You totally captivated me Elizabeth Webber. Now I can't imagine my life without you"

_New and improved, bringin out the best of me  
because the old me was lonely,  
Searchin' for my one and only  
so happy that I found u_

_Jaheim - I've Changed_

"I have to tell you the truth…I was always attracted you…even had a little fantasy, once"

That made him laugh, pulling her close he placed his chin atop her head, "I like that"

She moved to look up at him, "Do you think the reality will be better then the fantasy?" she asked her voice low and breathy.

He didn't speak, just tilted her head up and captured her lips. He took her bottom lip into his mouth slightly sucking. His tongue danced with hers, his hands woven into that beautiful toffee colored locks.

"Wow" she said when he pulled away from her.

Her lips were bruised and his finger tips came gently to them tracing their fullness.

Taking his hand she gently pulled him towards the stairs. His hand came to her hips, his lips to her neck as she led him upstairs to the third door on the right.

As she opened the door and led them through he whispered into her ear, "Are you sure"

In response she closed the door. Her fingers came to the buttons of her blouse as she slowly popped each one open.

Slowly she revealed herself to him. The pink lace bra that encased her breasts made his tongue dart out and wet his lips, the small bump that formed over her abdomen made him wonder if it was wrong to find a pregnant woman so damn sexy. Her alabaster skin was flawless and it made him want to trace her curves with his tongue.

"I want you" she said her hoarse voice with wanting and choked back emotion.

He came to her slowly, holding her close he kissed her forehead, down to each eyelids, over both cheeks, her jaw line, her chin, down her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone.

Every movement made her body scream for him. His lips felt like fire against her skin, she ached to feel more of him.

His hand deftly removed her bra. Her breasts spilled out into his hands and she arched her back to give him more, offering her body to him. His mouth touched every piece of exposed skin, his skilled hands ran over her silky skin. She intoxicated him, he ached for her.

When she couldn't handle any more teasing she pushed him away and pulled his shirt apart sending the buttons flying.

"Way better then fantasy" she said the want in her voice turning him on even more.

Sliding his pants down his slim hips he stood before her in his boxer briefs. Her nimble fingers slid inside touching him. The feel of her hands almost drove him over the edge.

"Oh God"

Finally the last piece of clothing lay on the floor…and he looked at her, those big cornflower eyes looking up at him made tears come to his eyes. His list of conquests was long. He couldn't tell you how many women he had bedded, but in that bedroom of the woman he loved…it was different, everything had changed.

As he entered her he realized something. Sex would fulfill his body…but making love, it had filled those empty parts of his soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Months Later**

"Millicent, Mildred, Mir"

He lay on his stomach facing the television as she rest against the headboard book in hand. Looking up his face scrunched, "What kind of baby book are you reading?"

She peaked over it smiling, "Sarah sent it to me"

"Let me see" he asked holding out his hand.

As soon as she handed it over he tossed it across the room, "Have I told you that I already don't like your sister?" he teased.

Sighing, "I keep saying well at least she is trying but Mildred?" She said laughing.

"Screw the book…why name ou…your child out of a book, right?"

Everything was almost perfect…her legs sticking out from under _his_ shirt, lying on _his_ bed…just not _his_ baby. He tried not to think of it too often…it didn't change the love he had for her, Cameron or the little person growing inside of her…but he knew it had the ability to change everything…but all that mattered was that right now she was his.

"So you have any suggestions oh wise one?" she asked unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"For a girl…Patricia, Patrice"

That got a pillow upside the head and the cocky dimples ablaze, "But for a boy you go with something strong…like Mustang…or Earnhardt"

Elizabeth rubbed her burgeoning belly, "Da- Patty did not mean that" she said catching herself.

It was hard sometimes…to talk about the baby and not think about the white elephant in the room. Sometimes she would be in his arms, his hand protectively on her stomach and she would forget…forget that this child she was carrying was another mans…and not just any other man…the man she had loved most of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked turning around to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sighing, "This baby" she responded…it wasn't completely a lie.

"Are you excited about the appointment today?"

Nodding, "Yes…it will be easier to pick out a name if I knew what this little guy…or girl was. So you gonna be good today and let Mommy and Patty see unlike the last two times Mr. or Mrs. Leg Crosser?" she asked.

It seemed like his life was made up of smiles these days…and as Cameron's little feet toddled into the room…he felt complete.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Spencer…you got a package" Cassius said handing him a manila envelope.

"Thanks man" he said fingering the envelope as he walked back to his room from group.

Sitting on his bed he tore it open slowly…the contents made tears puddle in his eyes.

_Lucky,_

_Cameron drew this for you…he wanted to tell you that he missed his daddy._

_Elizabeth_

His finger ran over the picture, the park with the swings…him pushing his son. He took it and put it on his mirror…getting clean wasn't about Liz…heck, it wasn't even 

about Cameron in the end…getting clean was for himself…so he could love them better.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Are you nervous Mommy" Kelly asked squeezing the cold jelly onto her stomach.

Patrick squeezed her hand tighter as they shared a smile, "Nope, excited" she said almost giddy.

Kelly began to move the pad and look at the screen, "Oh you are an active little one, aren't you…heart is strong, lungs, kidneys, everything looks to be developing good…now for the final reveal…congratulations guys…I can't say 100 but I would say 99.9 you guys will be having a little girl in your near future" she told them.

The tears sprang to his eyes, "A little girl…a beautiful, perfect little girl" he whispered into her knuckles.

Images danced in her head, princess', ballerina, little easels…having her little boy had made her heart whole…and this little girl…she just filled it to the brim.

They walked out of the office hands entwined…smiles lighting up both of their faces.

"So how about picking up Cameron from Gram's and taking a drive?" he asked.

"Sounds like perfection"

Water glistened as they drove along the water. Elizabeth let her eyes close and let the drive lull her to sleep. Cameron also succumbed…and Patrick was left alone in his thoughts. For so long he had been that guy…the one still stuck in his frat boy days…the consummate bachelor who was sure he would die with a playboy bunny in his bed. That all changed the moment he stepped foot in General Hospital…and met someone who didn't buy into his player spiel…instead she became his friend…and then the one person he couldn't imagine living without.

Half an hour before they arrived to their destination Cameron woke up and Patrick and he kept a rousing game of I Spy until they pulled onto the remote beach. Liz woke up to the gleaming crystal water.

"Where are we?"

Patrick smiled, "I discovered this little beach one night…and I thought it would be a perfect place for a picnic"

Jumping out of the car she followed unstrapped Cameron, "Don't you need food for a picnic" she asked arching an eyebrow.

He popped open the back of the SUV and pulled out a basket, "When?" she asked shocked.

"Grams helped me out a little…and we snuck it in the car when you went to wash Cameron's hands" he told her smiling.

That smile…those eyes…they made her heart do a flip flop every time…and when he took her hand, and Cameron took the other she almost felt complete.

After lunch she lay on the blanket in his arms as Cameron napped on the blanket.

"This is perfect" she told him.

Looking down at her, "You're perfect" he mused.

Closing her eyes she let the warm breeze wash over her, "Elizabeth" tickled her ears.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked a serious tone in his voice.

"Sure" she said getting up concerned.

As she turned her pulled away and then she saw him, "Pat…"

Perched on one knee he smiled those dimples at her, "I know…it hasn't been that long…and I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for…but I love you Elizabeth Webber…I love the way you smile…and the way you laugh. I love that 

you're crabby in the mornings, and that you make brownies when you're upset. More then that I love who you are…the mother to Cameron, the nurse…the friend…_my_ friend, my lover and I know that I don't want to ever want to wake up and not see those eyes. The idea of being with one person until I died never appealed to me until there was you…and now I can't imagine it any other way…you are the one I see…in my heart, in my head…forever…so I'm asking you…will you be my wife…it doesn't have to be tomorrow…or the next day…but please…spend forever with me" he asked his voice hoarse with emotion.

Looking down at the ring she choked back the tears in her throat…it was too soon…Lucky…the baby…Cameron…but all those things seem to wash away with the tide. She wanted to spend forever with Patrick Drake…and all the other stuff they would figure out.

Nodding, "Yes Patrick…I'll marry you" she said unable to hold back the torrent of tears.

After slipping the ring on her finger he stood and twirled her around crashing his lips to hers…their tears mixing together.

"You have made me so happy" he whispered in her hair.

Holding on tight to him her face buried in his neck, "I love you Patrick…always"

The drive back both couldn't wipe silly grins off their faces…because suddenly forever didn't seem so far away.

When they got home Patrick pulled Cameron out holding him in his arms…his hand tucked in hers…it felt like his family…until a voice came from the porch.

"Hello Elizabeth"


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed as if every great triumph in his life was met with epic disappointment…and it seemed as if the tradition was very much alive in the front yard of his house.

"Lucky" Elizabeth whispered quietly.

Cameron crawled out of Patrick's arms, "Daddddddy!" he cried hurling himself at Lucky who swooped him up.

Patrick said a silent prayer that Elizabeth didn't let go of his hand...if she just held onto him…then it would all be okay.

Her grip tightened around his as she turned to him, "I should" she started.

"Talk to him…I'll be inside" he told her his chocolate eyes filled with so much emotion it overwhelmed her.

Before he let go he whispered to her, "I love you Elizabeth."

His words sent a knife into her heart because of the sorrow in his voice, "Okay" she answered holding his hand and looking in his eyes for just another moment…trying to reassure him of everything they had.

The door closed and Lucky looked up to her Cameron in his arms, "Hey" he said that small little boy smile playing on his face.

"Is everything okay" she asked.

"I got a day pass…and I wanted to see you guys" he explained.

Nodding she walked over to the porch swing, "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, and you guys…you look great" he told her as Cameron crawled up on the swing with her.

Looking down she touched swelled stomach she thought about this baby…what it meant for her…Patrick…and Lucky.

"Thank you" she told him the awkwardness thick in the air.

A flash of light hit her left hand illuminating the darkness with bursts of rays from the diamond ring.

She couldn't ignore the heartbreak in Lucky's eyes, "You guys are" he whispered his voice hoarse with emotion.

Cameron had laid his head down in her lap looking innocently up at him, "Yes we are" she admitted.

"Oh" he said his cobalt eyes shining with unshed tears.

OoOoOoOoO

Patrick sat on his bed confused on what to do…he hated feeling helpless and powerless, but tonight he was both. Forced to sit up there and wait while the woman he loved sat outside with the father of her children…the man she had loved most of her life. Every second tick on the clock was like a knife to his heart.

He fought the urge to run out there…but what would he do when he got there…beg her to choose him? That would be pointless…so instead he went to the nursery to the two piles of stuff. One had been the more girlish items, the purples and sea foam greens, the other had been the boy stuff…cars, trucks, airplanes, primary colors. He began to take the girl stuff out, the mobile with the hand painted butterflies he attached to the crib. The mattress he swathed in the purple gingham comforter set. Nimble surgeon fingers began to fold the tiniest of clothes placing them in the dresser. If this was his final night with her, he wanted her to know how much he loved her and her children.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mama, tired" Cameron said interrupting.

She smiled, "Okay Cam, we will go to sleep" she told him rubbing his hair.

Lucky nodded still staring at the ring, "Good night buddy" he said ruffling his hair.

"Night Daddy, see you again?" he asked.

Turning to Liz for permission she nodded, "Yeah Cameron…maybe Uncle Nik can take you to see Daddy this week, would you like that?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said smiling wide.

Opening his arms he hugged Lucky, "Love you Daddy" he told him before hopping down and into the house.

Liz turned to Lucky, "I will talk to Nikolas and see if he can bring Cam by" she told him turning around to walk inside.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

Circling around she looked at him an infinite amount of sadness in her eyes, "I do" she admitted.

He nodded his jaw clenched, "Okay" is all he said before he turned and walked away.

The tears came watching him leave...maybe she should have told him about the baby…it just didn't seem the right moment…maybe it was selfish…but she needed one more night…another day before the world crumbled down around her.

Walking in the house, she went in search of Cameron and Patrick. She heard low voices from the nursery…slowly she made her way there. The boxes that use to 

reside on the floor were gone…the mobile up, the pictures hung on the wall. Inside Cameron sat on Patrick's lap while Patrick did an amazing rendition of _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_ for him. She watched them for a couple long minutes, her two boys…both had come into her life as he heart was shattering in pieces…and both managed to put it back together.

"Hey" she whispered as she saw Cameron drift off into sleep.

A sad smile came to his face, his dark eyes filled with worry. She hated that she had put that there…made him question what they had built in that house. Maybe it was wrong to bring him into the insanity that was her life…but she couldn't let him go now…not if he wanted to stay.

"Hey" he said picking Cameron up in his strong arms.

Walking towards the room he laid him in his car bed and Elizabeth leaned down to kiss his forehead gently, "Sleep well my angel" she told him.

After Patrick walked out and she followed, "Did everything go okay with Lucky?" he asked the fear trapped in his throat.

"I didn't tell him about the baby…he got a day pass and wanted to see Cameron…I told him that maybe Nikolas could take him sometime next week to visit" she said in a short ramble.

"Okay, that's good for Cameron…I hope Lucky can be the father that he and this baby deserve" he said his jaw twitching with emotion.

Her hand came to his face gently cupping his cheek, "Thank you" she told him blue eyes shining.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me and my children" she told him before standing on her tiptoes to gently bring her lips to his.

Patrick was a bit taken aback but his lips melded with hers and when she pulled back she smiled, "Patrick…I love you…nothing changes that, okay?" she said her tone pleading.

Nodding he took her hand and led them to the nursery, "I set it up...if you want to change anything…but I wanted you to know how much I love you…and our girl…I know biologically she isn't mine…but I love her so much already…and I know Lucky will too…but I want to be the one you make your life with…and I want to help raise your children" he told her.

"I want you Patrick…you are the man that is in my heart…and you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with" she told him as he brought her into his embrace.

He rested his chin on her head…and she stared out in the distance…tomorrow she would deal with the rest of the world…but tonight she would lot Patrick's love surround her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Two Months Later**_

The car whirled around the track as she sat down next to him on the couch, "Okay so I think it's time we got serious about finding a name for our girl" she said opening the baby book.

Stopping the car he looked to her…her beautiful face, those eyes shining with love, "Do you think we should be the ones looking for a name?" he asked honestly.

Her brows knitted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Lucky…I know Cameron has been seeing him, he is thriving in rehab, and when he gets out...you two will want to make decisions about your children"

It had been something weighing on his mind since that first night, creeping back every time Nikolas came to pick up Cameron for a visit with his father…it wasn't about jealousy but the life he had built, the feelings that had developed…it all felt like they were crashing down upon him.

Cobalt blue eyes filled with tears, "Are you saying you don't want…that this isn't what you want?" she asked.

His hand came to her face, "No, not at all…I want this, I want you…more then anything…I never knew it, and now that it's here, it's everything…but I don't…Cameron is Lucky's son, and this girl…our girl, is his too…and if you want to make a life with him; I understand" he said each other word plunging a knife into his heart.

Shaking her head, "Patrick…I want you to know something. I love Lucky, I have most of my life but I want to raise my children with you…and Lucky will never be out of the equation, he will always be Cameron's father, and this little girl…but you are the man I love, you are the man I want to be with.

Dimples etched into his cheeks, "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

He wanted it to be true…he wanted to believe that when Lucky came out, when he knew the truth that Elizabeth would still choose him…and he would try to not let the fear overwhelm him…so he smiled and pulled her onto his lip before grabbing the book, "So Dale is still out of the question?"

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Rubbing her hand over her swollen belly she sighed, the nursery was finally complete, the last picture hung on the wall, all the clothes set up in the closet, clothes for the hospital packed away in her carrying bag.

A knock on the door and she walked downstairs, her daughter letting her presence known with a few will timed kicks in the ribs.

"Ow, ow, baby" she said opening the door.

Nikolas stood there looking concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked as she rubbed her belly.

Sighing, "Yes sans the fact that Amelia likes to play soccer with my spleen"

"Amelia?"

"Eh, we're trying it out today…Patrick and I have a bunch of names picked out and we are trying to see which one fits her best"

Smiling they sat down, "So what's up?"

"I can't just come to visit a friend?"

"Nikolas"

"Fine, Lucky is being released tonight…I thought you should know, he is moving in to Wyndamere with me for awhile…Mac is deciding if he is going to give him his job back" he explained.

She smiled tears started to come to her eyes, "That's great, I am very proud of him"

His dark eyes searched hers, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, the baby, just over emotional" she said waving him off.

When he left she went up to lie in her bed…Lucky was coming home…and he deserved the truth…and he deserved it before their little girl was brought into the world…this would change their whole lives, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

OoO

"Why are you smiling Dr. Hottie?" Epiphany teased when he brought her his charts.

"Because I am finally, after two emergency surgeries going to pick up Mr. Chow's and lounge on my couch until my pager goes off again.

The nurse laughed, "When's that baby of yours coming anyway? Tell Nurse Webber she is needed around her so not to get use to being a Dr.'s wife and eating bon bons all day"

_Baby of yours_…he tried to ignore the sadness the words brought and he forced a smile, "Next month…and I will tell her that you miss her" he said before punching the button on the elevator.

OoO

Picking up the phone she dialed the familiar number, "Hey…yes Nikolas told me…I'd like to get together and talk, sure Kelly's, how about a half an hour"

When she hung up she dialed Patrick and it went straight to voicemail, "You're probably still in surgery, but its 6:30, Cameron is with Grams, and Lucky is being released tonight…I am going to go talk to him…anyway, Patrick, I love you, I will see you when I get home" she finished before hanging up.

Grabbing her coat, she locked the door behind her dreading what was in front.

OoO

Jiggling the key in the front door he noticed the lights were off, coming through the door he called out, "Liz? Cam?"

When there was no response he trekked up the stairs to find no one there either. Shrugging he went down to the kitchen and took the white boxes out of the bag before pulling out a beer. He sat down at the table to eat…but it felt wrong without them there so he took his plate in front of the television and wondered where the hell Elizabeth and Cameron were.

OoO

All her bravado driving over was lost when she looked into those azure eyes…and so many feelings she had felt her whole life came back and she lost her words.

"Lucky" she said a sad smile coming to her face.

A bright smile came to his, "I'm glad you called"

"Me too"

OoO

When the house phone rang he grabbed it, "Elizabeth…oh Audrey…oh she did, yeah well I kind of feel like…it's dead, I should have looked at that…yeah okay thanks again, talk to you later"

Going upstairs he plugged in his phone and dialed his voicemail on the house phone punching in his code. His heart sank after hearing her message…and he sat on the bed…waiting. After a half an hour the silence became stifling and he grabbed the basketball from the hall closet and made his way to Rice Park.

OoO

"Are you hungry?" Lucky asked softly.

Shaking her head, "Not really"

"Want to go for a walk or something"

"That sounds nice" she said as he opened the door and she pulled the coat tighter over her rounded belly.

When they got to Rice park she sat on a bench, "I have something to tell you, and you might hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Elizabeth"

Looking into his eyes she prayed it was true, "All those months ago you accused me of having an affair with Patrick, and I admitted I did"

"It's all forgiven Elizabeth"

"No…I didn't have an affair with Patrick, Lucky"

"What?"

Sucking in softly she felt tears wet her face, "Patrick and I never slept together while we were married Lucky…this baby is yours"

The realization of it all made him stare off in the distance, "You mean, you lied to me about my child?" he accused angrily.

She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, "It wasn't right…but you scared me Lucky, and after you hurt Cameron"

"I won't ever forgive myself for that" he admitted.

Touching his chin she brought his eyes to hers, "I do, Cameron does…we're so proud of you…I didn't keep this baby away from you to punish you Lucky, I would never do that"

He touched her face softly, "I know you wouldn't"

"I want you to know your daughter…she is yours, and she always will be"

"You and Patrick?" he asked.

Tears sparkled in her eyes, "It started out as friendship but I love him Lucky, I want to build my life with him" she said honestly.

A sad smile came to his face, "So it's over for us, huh?"

"It's never over Lucky, you will always be my first love…the boy who saved me, who took care of me, who taught me how to love"

"I will always love you Elizabeth"

"And I'll will always love you" he said before pressing his lips against hers.

"Goodbye Lucky" she whispered after the chaste kiss.

OoO

Pain radiated through his body as her lips touched Lucky's…and the world as he knew it tumbled down upon him. He bit back the impending tears and turned around, jogging back to the SUV. He didn't know where to go, so he turned to Jakes. Once there Coleman greeted him.

"I need a piece of paper" he ordered.

The older man raised an eyebrow, "A piece of paper man…you come to a bar to order a paper"

"Not now, Coleman" he said throwing a twenty on the bar, "Piece of paper please"

Coleman grabbed a piece of paper from a desk, "Here's a pen free of charge mi amigo"

Scribbling down a couple of lines Patrick slapped the pen, "Thanks man" he said before going back to his car and driving over to the house.

OoO

Her soul felt cleansed and for the first time in eight months, she really felt like their futures were just beginning. She went by Grams to pick up Cameron only to find out that she had already called the house and told Patrick he was spending the night.

In a way she was excited about a whole night alone with Patrick. Pulling up the drive she smiled seeing the kitchen and porch light on. When she came to the door there was a paper stuck in the screen.

Opening it she let herself in the house before dropping her keys to the floor.

_Elizabeth,_

_I know that you went to Lucky tonight, and honestly as much as it hurts, I hope you guys find true happiness…you were the first person to show me what that was, and I would never trade these months that I spent with you and Cameron. Give our girl a kiss when she comes, I know she's going to be an angel. _

_The house is yours, you made it a home, and I know you wont' want to keep it…but please, I want you to have it. _

_Goodbye,_

_Patrick_

Shaking her head she ran upstairs dialing his cell phone number…when she heard ringing from in his room as it chimed from his night stand…and her back hit the wall softly, a lump forming in her throat, tears cascading down her cheek…what was she supposed to do without him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Excuse my Spanish, I understand much more then I speak/read/write, lol. Also Ian is Patrick's friend from medical school like on the show, and Derek is his son. I think that's it. Also this jumps a couple months in the future. **

"Patricio, Patricio, veine futbol del juego con nostros" (Come play soccer with us)

"No puedo ahora, tengo que ir a trabajo" (I can't right now I have to go to work) he said his accent leaving much to be desired.

Walking into the small clinic Ian nodded, "What's up bro?"

Shaking his head, "Nada" he said flipping through a medication order form.

"Oy" interrupted the quiet as a local woman burst through the door clutching her abdomen, "Bebe, ahora" (Baby, now) she said obvious in the throes of labor.

Patrick took her gently by the arm and Ian began to issue her instructions in Spanish.

Two months…it was how long he had been in Costa Rica. He had called Ian from the road and he had persuaded him to fly down to Costa Rica. The first couple of weeks he spent on Playa Azul in the bottom of a bottle of rum. Ian showed up on a Sunday to pull his head out of his ass.

"_Did you think I invited you down here to be a drunken loser?" he asked opening the blinds of the small beach side cottage._

_His eyes squeezed shut, "What the hell?" he yelled throwing a pillow at Ian._

_Sitting down on his bed Ian pulled the pillow away from his face, "You look like shit. When Derek died, all I wanted to do was drown in my grief, to shovel my self so far down I couldn't see any light. That's why I came down here…because when you realize what these people don't have…you realize all you do"_

By Tuesday he was practicing medicine in a village on the bottom of Talamanca mountain range. It was a nice break from the pity party and it kept him from wallowing. It couldn't keep him from thinking of her…sometimes the sun would shine a particular shade of blue and he would see her eyes, or one of the local kids would offer a high five and he would see Cameron's little face. Even drunk off rum lying in the near cobalt sand all he could think of was the way she tasted.

When the small dark haired girl made her first wail in the new world his mind found her again…her and their girl. After the labor he sat outside looking at the sun disappear behind the trees.

Ian sat next to him, "You okay?"

Nodding sadly, "Today…it's her due date"

OoO

Elizabeth Webber was tired of being pregnant. She was tired of feeling fat, swollen feet, and maternity leave. Most of all she was tired of looking at the phone and willing it to ring. He had left her, but taken a piece of her with him. Aft first she had planned to leave the house, move in with Grams...but she couldn't. It was their home, Cameron's home…their girls, and his. One day he would realize that, and when he came home they would be waiting for him. Sometimes on a cold night she would crawl under his covers, tearing up when the scent of him started to fade. His smell may have been gone but the shadows of him were always there to keep her warm at night.

"Emily, one week, she is one week late. I told Kelly one more day and I'm going to induce myself" she said rubbing her stomach.

She heard her friend laugh, "She is being stubborn, isn't she?"

"Or she's doing what mommy is doing and hoping he magically shows up" she said mentally kicking herself.

"I know you miss him"

"More then anything and yet as much as I want to hug him, I kind of also want to kick him too" she said laughing with the tears in her eyes.

Yawning, "Em, I'm going to go, I'm exhausted and I should nap before Lucky drops off Cameron…yes, thank you. I love you too" she said hanging up the phone.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone to the world.

OoO

Patrick lie on the bed counting the dimples in the wood on the ceiling when banging on the door interrupted him, "Senor Patricio, telefono" the man yelled.

Puzzled he wandered out of his place and across the courtyard to the clinic where the old phone resided, "Hola" he answered.

"Patrick is that you?" he could hear over static filled lines.

"Robin?"

"Oh thank God we finally found you"

"What?"

There was a break before she came back in, "It's Elizabeth, there was a complication"

OoO

The moment she had woken from her nap she felt off. It wasn't until she saw the puddle of blood that she started to panic. The last thing she remembered was her hand hitting the phone receiever, and then everything faded to black.

OoO

He held his breath the entire ride to San Jose, maxed out three credit cards to charter a private plane to Texas where Nikolas had his jet waiting. At Port Charles the limo picked him up on the tarmac.

Exactly ten hours later he was coming through the doors of General Hospital.

"Took you long enough" Epiphany told him as soon as he came to the Nurse's station.

"How is she?"

Epiphany shook her head, "You know I'm not allowed to do that unless your family" she told him. Before he had the chance to interrupt she finished, "But since she never took off that engagement ring you gave her, so are you asking as her fiancée?"

"What?" he asked his heart coming to his throat, the words swirling around his head.

Steps came from behind him, "She has a ruptured placenta, I found her when I brought Cameron home from preschool" Lucky Spencer said stoically.

Patrick nodded, "But she's gonna be okay?" he asked his voice cracking.

Lucky looked up to blink away tears, "She lost a lot of blood, the doctors say her body is in shock, but that her waking up in the next 24 hours is imperative"

They were words he had said countless times as a doctor, in this hospital. He knew what they meant, he knew what they were facing…he fought those thoughts; tried to think positively, have hope, "Can I see her?"

"Yeah" Lucky said leading him down the familiar hallway.  
When they came to her room he ran his hand through his hair and tried to prepare himself to see her. When the door opened he felt the tears puddle in his yes. She looked tiny in the bed, her perfect skin pale, her dark hair fanning out below her. The sight alone made him want to sink to his knees and curl up in a ball. Instead he slowly walked towards her bed pushing a lock of hair off her forehead and leaning down to bring his lips to it, "I'm sorry I was such a jackass, I should have been here" he whispered.

A small whine came from the doorway and Emily held a small pink bundle. She stopped to talk to Lucky for a moment and he nodded.

Walking over she smiled, "Patrick Drake…I would like you to meet Aubrey Madison Spencer"

His finger touched the soft skin of hers, "Madison? My mom's…"

"She wanted her to have a part of all of us, because she is our girl" Lucky said sadly from the doorway.

The realization of everything hit him and he wanted to scream out in pain. He had left because he thought she didn't love him anymore…and now she was here, lying in that bed, and she could never wake up…she could never know that he came back because he loved her.

Sitting by her bed that night, the lights turned out, everyone else at home he whispered in the darkness, "I never thought I'd fall in love…you changed that, and when it happened it happened big. I'm so sorry I left you, I'm an idiot…but you have to come back to me, please…let me make it up to you" he begged kissing her fingertips.

There was no going back now, she had to wait for him…and now he would wait for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last chappie, there will be an epilogue. Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing. You all rock so hard.**

"_For so long I had this picture of happily ever after ingrained in my memory. When that ended I was there holding that tattered Polaroid like a cross. I was so lost and you were there helping me to put back the pieces of everything I had shattered. We were never the Princess and the White Knight, but somehow through the wreckage we made our own pieced together fairytale. I wouldn't trade what we had for anything out of a storybook, because this…us is perfect. You are my lover, my best friend and I promise that for all the days of my life I will try to make you as happy as you make me"_

_Tears glistened in his chocolate eyes, "I never expected this…I never knew I wanted it until I met you. You changed my world for the better and now I can't imagine going on a day without you. There was a time that I said I never wanted to be someone's husband, or a father…but after you that is all that I want…to be your husband, to be the father to your children. I only hope I can make you half as happy as you make me"_

OoO

"Well there he is, I was wondering what time you'd be dragging your skinny butt in here" Epiphany teased.

Dimples shone, "Good morning to you too Nurse Johnson" he said putting the vase of roses on the nightstand.

Sweeping a piece of bang off her face he leaned down, "Good morning beautiful" he whispered softly as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

Epiphany stepped next to him, "Toussaint was doing his singing in the hallways this morning, and she was smiling when I walked in. You keep sweet talkin' her Dr. Hottie; she's coming back to us.

Her words made his chest tighten, "Thanks" he answered hoarsely.

As she walked out he turned back, "You dreaming in there?" he asked brining her knuckles to his lips, "I know you're resting so take your time, I can wait…just come back to me, okay?"

OoO

"_Are you nervous?" she asked the paddles on her belly._

_He shook his head, "Not at all"_

"_You don't want a little boy?" _

"_Well you've vetoed Dale for a boy or a girl" he teased and then smiled, "I wouldn't mind having another girl…with her mama's eyes"_

"_Really? Because I was hoping for a little boy with his daddy's"_

OoO

"Look who's here" he said as Emily walked in with Aubrey wrapped in a pale lavender blanket.

Handing him the baby, "I will be back in a little bit" she told him before leaving them alone.

Slowly he bounced the baby and then lie her down on the bed, "Say hi to your mommy Aubrey" he said to which she gurgled happily, "You hear that…that's our girl" he whispered.

OoO

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat on the cold plastic table. Her hand came over her stomach protectively as she tried to stay positive._

_Twenty seconds later she heard his voice and then the door yanked open. He still had on his scrubs and operating mask from the OR, "I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I could" he told her his brown eyes lit with worry._

_Nodding, "They think something might be wrong with the baby" she whispered._

_Coming close to her his thumbs swiped tears, "It's going to be okay…our baby is strong, just like her mommy"_

"_Okay" she said hoping she could cling to some of his strength and positivity. _

_Kelly walked in minutes later, Patrick held her close to his chest, "I have good news" she said happily._

_Elizabeth perked up, "Our baby is okay?"_

"_Actually…your babies are doing fine"_

"_BABIES?" Patrick stuttered._

_Holding the ultrasound up, "That's what the super rabid heartbeat was…you don't have one little girl in there…you have a little girl, and according to this, a little boy"_

_Beaming he smiled, "Drake men have been known to be pretty virile"_

_She rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "We're still not naming him Dale"_

OoO

Gently he tried to rub the tension out of his neck, "How is she doing?" Robin asked walking into the room.

Turning to her he shrugged, "Her brain activity has picked up…and that's great…but she should have woken up…and before you tell me I know I'm thinking too much like a brain surgeon…it's what I do, it's who I am"

She laughed, "I wasn't going to say that…I was going to say that we all are praying for her…and that she really loves you Patrick and her kids…and she isn't going to give up without a fight"

His eyes met hers, "Did I ever tell you thank you?" he asked the lump growing in his throat.

"For what?"

"Making me believe in love"

A small smile came to her face, "It was always there inside you" she teased.

Looking back down to her face, "I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't"

Her hand touched his shoulder, "Come on, where's the Patrick that thought he was God's gift to women…I mean Elizabeth will wake up to come back to you and your superior masculinity" she told him the infinite sadness in her teasing.

Nodding he looked down at her and Robin left, "I love you Elizabeth" he whispered.

OoO

"_We never had these problems with Cameron or Aubrey…hell we don't have those problems with Steven…but she just likes to test the limits" he complained running his hands through his hair._

_Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I wonder who she got that from" she teased._

_He grumbled a response as the lights pulled up the drive. They heard the key slide into the lock gently, the door creak open and her on her tiptoes towards the stairs._

"_Young lady"_

"_Damn it" she muttered her mass of chocolate hair swinging around, teal eyes meeting them, "Hey Mommy, Daddy" she said sweetly._

_All he could do was shake his head._

OoO

"I brought you a blanket" Noah said walking into the room.

"Thanks"

As he turned around to leave Patrick stopped him, "Dad, I don't want to lose her" he said before the tears came.

It was the first time since childhood that he could remember crying in front of his dad….and it was the first time he could remember him holding him.

OoO

"_Mom, how do you know if he is the right one? How did you know with daddy?" Bella asked._

_Elizabeth sighed patting the seat, "I knew when I could imagine my life without him…but it was infinitely better with him"_

"_Jake has to leave on Monday to California…I'm scared he's never going to come back to me"_

"_Love can't keep two people that are meant to be apart…if it's right; he will come back"_

OoO

At first she couldn't feel anything, and then like a shock to her body she felt like the nerve endings in her body were on fire. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to the dark room. She could feel the IV in her, hear the familiar beeps of a hospital room. Memories faded in and out and her hand touched her stomach and she told herself not to panic.

In the shadows she saw him and her heart sped up; he had come back to her, "Patrick" she whispered.

A moment later he was at her side touching her to make sure she was real, her forehead pressed against his, "Our girl" she asked.

"Perfect, just like her mama"

It was then she felt the tears come to her eyes as he peppered kisses on her face catching the droplets.

"You came back to me" she said her eyes glistening.

He shook his head, "And you came back to me"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here it is…the end. It's been a long road. What's funny is I started this story when Electrick was interacting the first time and am ending it when they are really started to interact again. **

**Thank you all for your reads and reviews…even after the drought I put you through. **

**This…I hope you like…it's sad, but I felt it was a fitting ending for these two. **

**Italics = Flashbacks**

**30 Years Later…**

"Do you remember when Steven was born?"

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow" she cried as they got off the elevator._

_His hand rested on the small of her back, "Breathe, hee, hee, who"_

"_I love you so much so please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up" she said before sighting Epiphany, "Epiphany, can you page Dr. Lee? He's not going to stay in there much longer" she said looking at her tummy._

"_Kelly is on vacation"_

"_What?"_

"_Dr. Hines is on rotation"_

"_No, no, no, no, I don't want Dr. Hines, I want Kelly" she whined._

_Patrick started to rub circles onto her back, "Dr. Hines is highly qualified; he's consulted for me, I trust him"_

_Her eyes met his, "Okay, just page Dr. Hines before you're delivering our son" she said her moods changing by the moment. _

_Three Hours Later_

"_He has such long fingers" Dr. Hines marveled looking at the baby._

"_That's my boy, a future surgeon" Patrick said his chest swelled with pride._

_Elizabeth arched her eyebrow annoyed at the man as he kept talking, "I mean I've never seen a child with such long fingers"_

"Of course I do, I told you I would never have another child while Kelly was on vacation"

He started to laugh as Aubrey walked into the room, "Mama" she said sadly, "Spence and I came here as fast as we could, I'm so sorry"

"Its okay baby" she said as her daughter's lips brushed against her pale forehead.

"Patty" Aubrey said wrapping her arms around him.

Sometimes she looked so much like her mom he couldn't help but smile…it was originally her that brought them together.

Steven came in next; still in the familiar green scrubs. If Aubrey looked like Elizabeth it was Steven who was the spitting image of him minus the newly grayed temples.

"Hey Mama" he said sitting down and bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"My little boy all grown up" she said cupping his cheek with her palm.

It was killing him; watching he like this…not being able to do anything.

Cameron came in next a tray full of coffees in his hands, "Finally…where's Bells?" he questioned his brows knitting together in worry. They had taken turns at her side since the results of the last batch of tests came in. The sheer exhaustion was beginning to weigh on his young face.

Sitting up Elizabeth looked at him, "Cam, I thought I told you to go home and sleep"

Shaking his head, "Kristina took Michaela home for a nap; she'll be back and I'm not leaving" he said in a tone that left nothing to be discussed, "I told Dad I need an extended vacation indefinitely"

Patrick placed his hand on his back, "I think we need all the family here"

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, everyone stays"

Bella burst through the door in a flurry "Mommy" she cried before practically crawling into bed with her.

"_Happy Birthday Dear Daddy/Paddy, Happy Birthday to You!" came from the chorus of their kids surrounding the table. _

_Dimples ablaze he looked at them, "Want to help me blow out the candles?" he asked._

"_YEAH!"_

_After cake it was present time with them scrambling to give them their present first. It was a miracle getting them to bed at all…but when he did he found a present sitting on his bed. Elizabeth lay on the white sheets her slim body encased in black lace._

"_Happy Birthday to me" he said with a grin. _

_His hands came to her torso while his mouth attached to her neck. Gently she pushed him away, "Wait, unwrap your present first" she told him._

"_I'm trying" he said flirtatiously._

_Rolling her eyes, "This present" she said pulling out a small white box. _

_Opening he his brows knitted together, "I don't think it's my size" he said holding up the small pink t-shirt with Daddy's Girl emblazoned on the front._

_Laughing, "It's not for you"_

_The realization hit him, "Wait, we?"_

"_In 7 months, I can't guarantee a girl but I have a feeling" she said smiling wide._

_Gently he grabbed her and pulled her close to him inhaling the scent of her hair, "Best birthday ever"_

Slowly everyone left the room allowing her body the much needed rest. He waited until the rise and fall of her chest seemed steady. Walking towards the cafeteria he found Lucky and Emily.

"How is she?" Emily asked her voice riddled with unshed tears.

Emotion tugged at him; he was trying so hard to be the strong one….but in front of him; saying it out loud…it made it real, and it made him ache all over again.

"You know her, the brave face…the doctors are sending her home; there's nothing more…" he admitted his voice failing him as it cracked.

Lucky closed his eyes, "Oh God"

Emily through her arms around him, "If you guys need anything"

Nodding, "You being here…that's all"

_Two Months Later_

The living room was filled with everyone they loved. Cameron sat in his mom's favorite window seat that faced the lake. Michaela slept peacefully on his chest, Kristina holding his hand as he stared stoically out. Aubrey and Spencer sat at the table, Nikolas and Robin sat across from them everyone kind of holding on to each other. Emily and Lucky sat on the swing outside; the world around them eerily quiet.

Bella lie in Jacob's arms, Carly and Jason sat by their side red rimmed eyes.

"_Jacob Morgan is off limits Bella" he screamed._

_She grabbed her keys, "Why?"_

"_Bella, he, his father"_

"_I don't give a damn who his father is; I love him"_

"_You're 17, you don't know what love is!"_

_To that she grabbed her keys and ran out the door._

_Liz stood at the doorway her eyebrow arched, "You couldn't have offered a little backup" he asked._

_Shaking her head, "No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're wrong Patrick…when love is right…and it comes, you can't ignore it" she said coming close and calming him._

"_I just don't want her to get her heart broken"_

"_And if she does maybe she'll find a wonderful man who can help her pick up the pieces…I know I did" she told him those turquoise eyes shining up at him._

"_I love you Mrs. Drake"_

"_I love you Dr. Drake"_

Steven came from the back of the house, his eyes swollen, "Dad, she's wants to see you" he choked out.

Walking up the stairs he looked at the pictures that adorned their walls, the memories they had made; it wasn't fair…it was ending before they were ready. The last one was from their 25th wedding anniversary.

"_When I think about marriage I figure I am double lucky because of the great examples I've seen from my both parents…oddly those examples are not with each other" Cameron said making everyone laugh, "But seriously, we are here to celebrate one of the most amazing couples I know…my mother Elizabeth and Patrick, our Paddy. Growing up I don't remember too much of life without Patrick…but what I do remember is how every day he made my mother smile, made us kids have the best life…and he did this even when he didn't have to. I only hope that one day I could be half the dad that he never had to be"_

The door creaked open and she lie in the bed; her graying brown hair fanning around her face. She was thinner then she had ever been; those aqua eyes looked huger then he ever remembered.

"Hey" she whispered.

Walking to her he sat on the chair next to the bed and she shook her head, "Closer"

Smiling he crawled up into the bed next to her, "Is this okay, I'm not hurting you"

"It's perfect"

They lie in silence for a couple long moments their hearts beating against each others, "I love you so much" he whispered the tears in his throat.

Her lips touched his before she pulled away, "You are the love of my life Patrick Drake"

"I never would have thought I'd be the love of anyone's life…or that I would have a woman like you to call mine"

"I'm already in your bed; you don't need to bust out the lines" she said as a vain attempt to cut the tension in the room.

Inhaling her familiar scent he fought back the tears, "I'm scared" he admitted.

"I know, me too"

"I don't want to do it without you"

"I'm always with you" she said placing her tiny hand over his heart.

"Elizabeth"

Snuggling closer to him, "I love you Patrick"

"I love you Elizabeth"

He held her close, imprinting the shape of her body into his skin, the smell of her hair in his nostrils…and as she faded away he held her, his love, his wife, his world.

Fin


End file.
